


Heart That Slips Through

by galaxyofwitches



Series: the witch, the knight, and the heir [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwitches/pseuds/galaxyofwitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the knight's withered promise against the lips of the heir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart That Slips Through

**Author's Note:**

> riku swore his fidelity to sora, and the vow tastes like death on the tip of sora’s tongue

[](http://s1078.photobucket.com/user/sara_hodges1/media/2b866594-6df2-4334-bf31-4acc9bb20af4_zps0225e451.jpg.html)


End file.
